


Alpha Blues (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>tune: Bound for Botany Bay (Chorus lines are spoken)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Blues (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

All I want for Christmas is an Alpha,  
All dressed in black leather and studs,  
I'd drag him right into my bedroom,  
And cover him over in fudge!

Why fudge?   
Well it's the fun of licking it off again...

I looked in a mail order catalogue,  
Not one single Alpha to find,  
They'd betamax videos and delta wing kites,  
But they're not quite what I had in mind.

Just one Alpha,  
That's all I'm asking for...

I went for a walk down the High Street,  
In the glare of the bright neon light,  
Do you think I could find me an Alpha?  
If you said, no, you're perfectly right!

If you said, yes,  
You're an incurable optimist.

I went on a journey to Greenland,  
I saw Santa Claus and his sleigh,  
I asked, "Can you find me an alpha?"  
He shook his head, and the reindeer said," Neigh."

Hang on!  
I thought horses said that?

I cannot find one single Alpha,  
I'll have to stay lonely in bed,  
But it shouldn't be too bad at Christmas,  
'Cause I'll ask for some fanzines instead!

After all,  
They're the next best thing.

 


End file.
